goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Ratso Cato runs away/grounded deleted scenes
Here are 3 deleted scenes of Ratso Catso Runs Away/Grounded where Moe, Joe, Pedro, Edro and Carrie get grounded. Deleted scene 1: Moe and Joe get grounded *Moe and Joe's Dad: Moe and Joe! How dare you run away with Ratso Catso, Pedro, Edro and Carrie, tickled Carrie's feet, watched The Lego Batman Movie and ate at Burger King. You both know that movie is made by Warner Bros! You boys aren't supposed to watch anything made by Warner Bros, Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network! *Moe: So this means we are grounded. Right? *Moe and Joe's Mom: Correct. You two are grounded for a googolplex years. This means no more Warner Bros, Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network for you ever again! For your punishment, Iris from Megaman X4 in her werewolf form will beat you both up. Iris, come and beat Moe and Joe up! *(Iris from Megaman X4 appears in her werewolf form as a werewolf howl from An American Werewolf in London is heard loudly) *Werewolf Iris: This is what you both get for running away with Ratso Catso, Pedro, Edro and Carrie, tickling Carrie's feet, watching The Lego Batman Movie and eating at Burger King for no reason. Now I will bite both of you. Prepare for some bleeding! Deleted scene 2: Pedro and Edro get grounded: *Pedro's and Edro's Mom: Pedro and Edro! We heard that you boys ran away with Ratso Catso, Moe, Joe and Carrie to the United Kingdom! Is that true? *Pedro: Yes we did! So we guess this means we won't do anything made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, Fox, Comedy Central, or Adult Swim. Right? *Pedro and Edro's Dad: That's right, Pedro and Edro. You boys are grounded grounded grounded grounded for 375 years﻿! This means no Beavis and Butthead, no The Simpsons, no Family Guy, no American Dad, no South Park, no Burger King, no KFC, no Arby's, no White Castle, no Chuck E Cheese's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Pepsi, no The Avengers, no Just Dance, and no Rayman 2: The Great Escape for both of you. Now Giffany in her basilisk form will beat you both up for your punishment. Giffany, come here and beat Pedro and Edro up! *(Giffany appears in her basilisk form as a Birdon roar from Ultraman is heard loudly) *Basilisk Giffany: This is what you both get for running away with Ratso Catso, Moe, Joe and Carrie, tickling Carrie's feet, watching The Lego Batman Movie and eating at Burger King for no reason. Now I will peck you both to death. Prepare for some bleeding! Final Deleted Scene: Carrie gets grounded: *Carrie's Dad: Carrie! We can't believe you ran away with Ratso Catso, Moe, Joe, Pedro and Edro! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded forever! Now let's give you the ultimate punishment! *Carrie's Mom: Azura in her dragon form will beat you up! Azura, get over here and beat Carrie up! *(Azura appears in her dragon form as a dragon roar from Altered Beast arcade is heard loudly) *Dragon Azura: This is what you get for running away with Ratso Catso, Moe, Joe, Pedro and Edro, getting your feet tickled, watching The Lego Batman Movie and eating at Burger King for no reason. Now I will melt you with my shining screech. Prepare for some bleeding! Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Deleted Scenes by Elephant012 Category:Moe and Joe's grounded days Category:Pedro and Edro get grounded series Category:Carrie's grounded days Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons